


Truth

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [65]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mako Shaming, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Truth or Dare, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Garrus is forced to be honest about Shepard's driving skills.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Random  
> Prompt: YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME

“Ok so”, Traynor claps her hands together, grinning wildly. There’s a glimmer in her eye that Shepard has only seen once before, when Traynor absolutely annihilated her at chess. This won’t end well.

The party she is hosting for her crew has been going on for a few hours now, with Tali currently passed out in one of the baths. Joker and EDI have disappeared to god knows where, as have Jack and Miranda. Traynor took it upon herself to gather some of the remaining party guests and start a game of Truth or Dare. Shepard is wondering why she even agreed to this. A good commanding officer shouldn’t really do stuff like this. 

So now here she is, on the couch, somewhere between lying and sitting, her head resting on Garrus’ shoulder. He even has an arm wrapped around her and she wonders what this looks like from the outside. She rarely ever lets anyone see this side of her, after all.

It takes only a few rounds until Shepard gets her first question. Kaidan’s view scans the room before settling on her with a smile. “Commander.”

“Major.”

“How do you feel about me outranking you?”

Shepard takes a deliberately slow sip of her beer. “You deserve it.”

He laughs. “We both know you deserve it more. Be honest.”

She grins. “Kaidan. You do deserve it, you are way more loyal to the Alliance than I ever was. But I WILL always be the first human spectre. And the one who saved the Citadel. And the one who lead a mission through the Omega Four Relay, destroying the Collector Base. And the one who is now Commanding the Normandy, with you as part of the crew. So really the whole Commander Major thing...you can have that.”

Their friends start laughing while Shepard and Kaidan toast to each other. She settles back to leaning into Garrus, which is made slightly harder by the fact that he is still chuckling. It takes a few more rounds until Wrex picks Garrus as his “victim” as he insists to call it. 

“For those of you who are new”, Wrex explains. “On the original Normandy, Garrus and I spent most of our time in the same space.”

Garrus nods. “The good old SR-1 shuttle bay.”

“With lockers and everything”, Wrex continutes “And we also had a particular vehicle…”

Liara and Kaidan groan in unison and Garrus shifts uncomfortably. Shepard raises an eyebrow.

“The Mako”, Wrex leans back in his chair. “Now Garrus, please tell Shepard what exactly you thought of her driving.”

Liara tilts her head. “We all hate her driving, we never made a secret out of it.”

“Yes, but Garrus complained about it very colourfully.”

Shepard turns to face Garrus. “Did you?”

“No, not really”

“Be honest”

Garrus sighs. “I would like to preface this by saying that I love you and I had at the time not yet seen you return from the dead, take down a Thrasher Maw or punch a brute.”

Shepard stares back at him, blankly.“I love you too. Now talk.”

“Well at first I doubted the piloting and driving skills of all humanity, but then I saw Joker at work and realized it’s a you problem.”

Shepard sits up slightly more straight, really just to unsettle Garrus. It works. She can hear Liara stifling a laugh. 

“Then I compared your driving to a Krogan, but that actually offended Wrex.”

“Still does”, Wrex exclaims. 

“Shepard does sometimes seem to forget she’s not a Krogan”, Vega chimes in “Though, yeah. Krogan can drive and this really sounds like you can’t.”

Kaidan shakes his head. “You have no idea Vega, no idea. You think I get these migraines because of my biotics? No. It’s all the head trauma I took in the Mako.”

“I saved all your asses a bunch of times”, Shepard reminds them before turning back to face Garrus again. “Any more, dear?”

“I ultimately decided that you must secretly be a drunk a Trasher Maw.”

Shepard punches his arm and Garrus recoils in pretend shock. “You said to be honest!”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t punch you.”

Garrus turns to their friends, looking for help. “Will anyone get my violent girlfriend off of me please?”

Kaidan deliberately looks the other way and Liara laughs. “Sounds like a you problem.”

Shepard grins at Garrus, letting her biotics flare up for a brief second surrounding herself with a blue glow. 

Garrus defensively raises his arms. “Hey, your driving IS terrible, but remember. I do love you.”

“I love you too. I will also punch you if you ever compare my driving to a drunk Trasher Maw again.”

“I think we just found our wedding vows.”

Shepard starts laughing and Garrus hugs her, leading their friends to make various variations of an awww sound. Maybe games with her crew aren’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
